This study will compare the drinking behavior of Polynesian and non-Polynesian New Zealanders in a variety of bar room settings in the Auckland metropolitan area. Our specific aims are: 1. To describe their typical patterns of drinking behavior, as well as the range of variation in these patterns, including rates and amount of alcohol consumed, size and composition of drinking roups, and patterns of reinforcement and control within these groups, based on direct observations in these public drinking places. 2) To identify sequences of critical incidents in these settings which are likely to lead to violence, and to assess their relative frequency in various settings, based on systematic observation and informant ratings. 3. To determine the relationship between physical and social attributes of bar room settings themselves and of drinking groups within them on the one hand, with rates of alcohol consumption and the frequency of these critical incidents and associated violence on the other. 4) To assertain the alternative strategies which drinkers employ for dealing with these incidents. 5) To develop a projective technique based on videotaped incidents to measure ways individuals typically respond to situations of this type. 6) To construct an interview for Polynesian migrants which will measure personal factors relevant to the use of these alternative behavioral strategies, to alternative patterns of drinking, choice of setting, and amounts of alcohol consumed.